


Чужие: Ведомство в Хельсинки

by fandom_Xenophilia, Joker_Zhivago



Series: WTF 2015 Спецквест [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_Zhivago/pseuds/Joker_Zhivago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>альтернативная вселенная, в которой люди уязвимы для вируса хуллу, что подвергает человеческий организм необратимым мутациям и превращает в бесчеловечных жестоких монстров. Полностью мутировавшие хуллу – хитрые, ловкие и очень сильные твари. С хуллу борются Ксеносы – люди, которые благодаря особой совместимости их нервной системы находятся в симбиозе с биосьютом, представляющем собой боевую броню. Этих людей называют Операторами. Все они с четырёх лет служат в организации под названием «Департамент общественной безопасности». Ведомства Департамента расположены практически во всех крупных городах земного шара.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чужие: Ведомство в Хельсинки

**Author's Note:**

> идея Операторов-Чужих принадлежит сокоманднику viki-san555  
> 

**Код: девять, семь, три — высший приоритет**

  
  
– Оператор Нэула на связи.   
  
– Не спишь, красавчик?   
  
– Варио, – недовольный голос выплюнул имя, словно что-то несъедобное, – три часа ночи. Если ты опять насчёт подрочить, я подам на тебя официальную жалобу.   
  
– Я по работе! – возмутился Варио. – У нас двое хуллу разгуливают по столице, а ты «подрочить»! Включи визор и посмотри на моё бледное перепуганное лицо!   
  
Нэула нехотя подключил видеосвязь и отметил, что Координатор действительно выглядит не лучшим образом: тёмные круги под глазами и ввалившиеся щёки, как будто он пару дней не спал, не ел и впахивал за троих.   
  
– Хм… Уверен? Боги смерти в нашем тихом болоте?   
  
– Да говорю же тебе, это именно они – хуллу! Лютые и совсем безбашенные! Пока Федералы, наконец, додумались передать это дело в Ведомство, они уже больше ста человек на тот свет успели отправить. Сейчас всю инфу тебе на комм перекину, сам увидишь.   
  
Нэула нажал «принять» и загрузил в плэй сразу несколько видео с мест происшествий. Искусственный голосовой движок тем временем фоном зачитывал выдержки из досье на хуллу, которое успели собрать Федералы, и также кое-что из городских новостей:   
  
– …известный миллионер Викар Талви и его любовник Лиэкки Кааос были найдены мёртвыми. Смерть констатировал семейный врач… жестокое нападение на работников морга и таинственное исчезновение тел миллионера и его любовника шокировали общественность. Семейство Талви обескуражено, похороны пришлось отложить… людей, похожих на Талви и Лиэкки, видели в баре «Ахматти», где полицейские впоследствии обнаружили сорок четыре трупа, плавающих в собственной крови. Стены внутри бара были расписаны непонятными знаками… город охватил хаос. Полиция оказалась бессильна… «Ахматтийские Потрошители» посетили ночной клуб «Хивэ » – шестьдесят две жертвы… полиция связала таинственное исчезновение миллионера и его любовника с серией кровавых убийств, произошедших в баре «Ахматти» и ночном клубе «Хивэ». Дело было передано на Федеральный уровень…   
  
На голограммах сквозь лёгкие помехи разворачивалась настоящая кровавая бойня. Парочка убийц, блокировав выходы, методично кромсала посетителей практически голыми руками. Нэула присмотрелся: повышенная скорость и реакция, точность движений – и это только то, что лежит на поверхности. Он остановил картинку, чтобы увеличить кое-какие детали, однако объёмное изображение расплылось и стало мутным.   
  
– Чёрт! – выругался Нэула. – Варио, что за тормоза? Я не вижу, есть ли мутация: когти, зубы, изменения мышечного скелета. Картинка – отстой!   
  
– Всё, что есть, милый.   
  
– Что-то мне подсказывает, что времени у нас хрен да маленько. Боюсь, если начнётся эпидемия, меня одного здесь будет недостаточно.   
  
– Я могу сделать запрос в Ведомство Нью-Йорка. Они нам задолжали. Попрошу прислать тебе Джексона на подмогу, – предложил Варио. – Ну, или можно русским Операторам клич кинуть, те всегда любому кипишу рады.   
  
– Подожди, не суетись. Дай подумать.   
  
– Люблю, когда ты думаешь, – Варио мечтательно развалился в своём кресле и признался: – Хотя бы немного начинаешь походить на обычного человека. Нет, ты не подумай ничего плохого, ты же знаешь уж кто-кто, а я – самый главный фанат биосьютов. Трансформер брони модели Солдраннер – мега-круть. И твои новые лицевые щитки, и жало на хвосте по своей форме, на мой взгляд, более соответствуют общей внешней эстетике, а графеновые чешуйки вместо обычной кремниево-металлической структуры – это вообще космос в технологии биосьютов. Хотя ты, конечно, опять скажешь, что главная фишка – это капсулы с кислотой и гиперразмер когтей. В общем, к чему я это всё говорю? Когда ты опускаешь лицевые щитки, то я забываю, что под бронёй в принципе кто-то такой же, как я.   
  
Нэула не обращал никакого внимания на своего Координатора, следившего за каждым его движением чуть ли не с придыханием. Сидел себе на низеньком красном пуфе в позе «мыслителя» и лишь время от времени щёлкал хвостом по полу. Дурная привычка, от которой он никак не мог избавиться, особенно в моменты повышенной концентрации.   
  
– А ещё я часто думаю о том, почему Операторов сделали похожими на костлявых ящериц-насекомых? Нормальных людей это отпугивает. Да, именно всех нормальных людей без исключения. Такие, как ты, могут нравиться только полным психам, – обречённо изрёк Варио и тихо добавил: – Чёрт… никакой личной жизни.   
  
Нэула понимал, что одёргивать изрядно уставшего Координатора сейчас бессмысленно, поэтому «ящерицу-насекомое» и весь этот неумелый, но очевидный флирт он постарался пропустить мимо ушей и рыкнул:   
  
– Варио, соберись! Код: девять, семь, три – высший приоритет. Мне нужны Ищейки – Иолле и Ротта. Задание понятно?!   
  
– Эта парочка занята, – бесцветным голосом ответил Варио, – но Ило и Мэри свободны.   
  
– Я сказал, Иолле и Ротта! Найди мне их! Сейчас! Это приказ!   
  
– Да понял я, понял, – надулся Варио. – Будут тебе твои Ищейки.   
  
Нэула почувствовал, как система Брони активировалась, для начала впрыснув в кровь убойную дозу адреналина. Запуск приоритетного кода позволит ему мобилизоваться и работать в течение семи дней без отдыха и не отвлекаясь на физические нужды. Голова моментально прояснилась, мышцы пришли в тонус.   
  
– Иолле, Ротта, подъём! Код: девять, семь, три – высший приоритет. Подключаю вас на конференц-связь. На счёт «три», мальчики, у вас пара секунд, чтобы принять пристойный вид! Оператор Нэула, приказ выполнен, связь установлена. – Варио убавил громкость, предвидя яростные возмущения Ищеек, которых потревожили, как он и предполагал, как раз в «тот самый интересный момент».   
  
Ищейки, взмокшие и разгорячённые, пытались прикрыться простынями и гневно зыркали то на самого Оператора, то на его Координатора.   
  
Красноглазого альбиноса звали Ротта, темноволосого и черноглазого – Иолле.   
  
– Вы охренели?! У нас отпуск! Отпуск! Первый за три года! – возмутился Иолле.   
  
– Нафига визуал врубать?! – присоединился Ротта. – Вуайеристы хреновы!   
  
– Молчать! – не выдержал Нэула. – Код: девять, семь, три – высший приоритет! Под трибунал у меня пойдёте, если не заткнётесь!   
  
Рты Ищеек, как по волшебству, закрылись, и на несколько мгновений воцарилась тишина.   
  
– Отлично, – кивнул Нэула. – У нас двое хуллу и более ста трупов из гражданских. Примерно один день до того, как мутация войдёт в стадию опасности заражения. Нужно найти их. Поднимите все свои связи. У вас есть ровно день до того, как мне придётся начать крушить всё в этом городе просто наугад.   
  
Ищейки синхронно кивнули и вырубили визуальный контакт.   
  
– Варио… плохо выглядишь.   
  
– Ну, у меня же нет чудесной брони, которая обо мне заботится.   
  
– Не ной, лучше пойди, выспись пока.   
  
–Нэула…   
  
– Что ещё?   
  
– Обещай, что будешь осторожен?   
  
 ****

**Великолепные! Неподражаемые! «Ахматтийские Потрошители»!**

****  
В центре просторного зала без окон, под куполом цвета крови, располагалась огромная клеть, которая ограждала боевую арену. Её стены – массивные шнеки с остро-заточенной винтовой поверхностью – быстро вращались вокруг собственной оси, начищенные и сияющие смертельным кровожадным блеском. Влево-вправо, вправо-влево – настоящая мясорубка. Два входа внутрь через решетчатые коридоры, двойная система запоров.  
  
На белоснежных кожаных диванах вокруг клети занимали свои места немногочисленные гости. Круг избранных, что допускались в самое сердце «Коршуна и Плюща», был ограничен, только «свои» – всего человек шестьдесят в полном составе.   
  
Публика была достаточно колоритной: мужчины и женщины самых разных возрастов с яркой, кричащей внешностью или, напротив, совсем неприметные, от облачённых с ног до головы в металл и кожу до изысканно укутанных в шёлк и меха.   
  
Гостей обслуживали полуголые «рабы», прикованные к парящим платформам. Сфера предоставляемых услуг была широкой, от безалкогольного коктейля до удовлетворения любых форм плотских желаний.   
  
Мягкий свет от фосфоресцирующего красного купола над клетью, а также свет беспорядочно блуждающих, словно огни святого Эльма, шаров рассеивал царивший в зале полумрак.   
  
Иви стояла на помпезной, похожей на пылающие врата ада, парящей платформе. Как всегда, позади мужа, примерно на расстоянии вытянутой руки от его правого плеча. Застывшая на лице маска не выражала ни малейшей искры эмоций. Тренированное тело с поджарыми мышцами являло собой образец силы и совершенства. Никто из приветствующей их с мужем кровожадной стаи сородичей даже помыслить не мог о том, что внутри её терзает самый настоящий ужас. Иви – кровавая жрица, королева монстров в человеческом обличье, сейчас трепетала от страха перед созданиями более тёмными и страшными, чем все, кто собрался сегодня в этой зале. Её терзало предчувствие того, что сегодня пришло время расплаты: за все совершённые ими преступления, за всю пролитую кровь.   
  
Может быть, она и смогла бы прожить свою жизнь тихо и незаметно, вдали от соблазнов, если бы не рок, что с самого начала обрёк её быть рядом с Лейя. Только по праву рождения этой встречи было не избежать. Он был её сводным старшим братом. И эта тайна, которую теперь знали лишь они двое, разные внешне, но слишком похожие внутри, многим стоила жизни. Едва появившись на свет, она стала его собственностью, взращённым и взлелеянным им чудовищем. Одна кровь на двоих – тёмная и ядовитая, разъевшая душу и превратившая сердце в обыкновенную бесчувственную мышцу. Кто виноват в том, что им требовалось что-то совсем иное, чем всем обычным людям? Кто поместил монстра в человеческое тело и создал все условия, чтобы он прижился, адаптировался и набрался сил? Кто расставляет здесь всё по местам и заставляет бурлить этот мир, иногда выпуская в него таких, как они?   
  
Монстры растут со временем, со временем растут и их аппетиты. И невозможно остановиться, потому что это – как перестать дышать или мучительно умирать от чёрного всепоглощающего голода. Они стали такими огромными и такими сильными, что, встречая себе подобных, больше не видели кого-то, кто смог бы представлять для них угрозу. Поэтому мысль, что наступит миг, когда другой, более могучий хищник заметит их и проглотит, даже не приходила им в голову.   
  
Её муж – Лейя, напрочь утративший чувство самосохранения, не чувствовал страха, не видел опасности и не слышал её, более того, в первый раз за их пьяняще-кровавую, одну на двоих жизнь – не понимал. Он, словно одержимая добычей адская гончая, бросился на запах другого хищника, нагло хозяйничающего на его территории. Лейя изначально мнил себя победителем и даже мысли не допускал, что соперник может оказаться ему не по зубам.   
  
Однако более осторожной и внимательной Иви доставало ума смотреть по сторонам и делать правильные выводы. Ей совершенно не нравилось всё, что происходило в последнее время. И особенно та лёгкость, с которой сдались в руки Лейя монстры, которые виделись ей в сто крат более жуткими, чем даже они сами.   
  
Иви стиснула зубы. Если надвигающаяся тьма их не перемелет, она, наконец, сделает то, что давно должна была, но никак не решалась. Кровь требует обновления, даже такая тёмная, как у них. Им нужен наследник, плоть от плоти их, тот, что когда-то займёт их место.   
  
– Друзья мои, – тожественно начал Лейя, – этот день особенный. Все вы явились сюда сегодня, преданно следуя моему зову. И я хочу поблагодарить всех вас: моих учеников и последователей, всех тех, кто влился в мою стаю и познал вкус настоящей свободы. Как вы понимаете, я хочу сообщить… особую новость. Сегодня у нас в гостях… великолепные! Неподражаемые! «Ахматтийские Потрошители»!   
  
Публика принялась восторженно скандировать.   
  
– Итак, прошу любить и жаловать! – расшаркивался Лейя.   
  
Все сидевшие близ решетчатых входов в клеть даже немного подались вперёд, заметив человеческую фигуру, неспешно направляющуюся прямиком в мясорубку. Засовы лязгнули, и глазам публики предстал высокий, крепко сложенный мужчина. Он с бесподобной грацией и завидным спокойствием встал в самом центре клети и в ожидании принялся разглядывать устройство арены.   
  
Люди в зале повскакивали с мест, зашептались, некоторые из них изумлённо вытягивали лица и забавно качали головами.   
  
– Не может быть! – доносилось с разных сторон. – Это же Викар Талви!   
  
Человек, на которого были направлены взгляды всех присутствующих, казалось, не обращал на этот галдящий сброд никакого внимания. Он как ни в чём не бывало потянулся, а потом совершенно обыденно зевнул, будто всё происходящее навевало на него лишь скуку.   
  
– А теперь сердце этого великолепного дуэта, – радостно воскликнул Лейя, – и наш сегодняшний приз!   
  
Иви и Лейя театрально разошлись в стороны, представив вниманию гостей нечто, до этого момента скрытое в центре платформы. Алые драпировочные шелка стекли к их ногам, и взору публики предстал прекрасный юноша. Огненные кудри обрамляли бледное лицо, лёгкая улыбка блуждала на губах. Казалось, он просто дремал, прикованный к трону с высокой шипастой спинкой и кусачими вьющимися подлокотниками.   
  
– Неужели это действительно они? – восторженно неслось со всех сторон. – Неужели они и есть, те самые «Ахматтийские Потрошители»?!   
  
– Сегодня этот великолепный мальчик достанется в абсолютное пользование тому, кто сумеет одолеть нашего «приглашённого» гладиатора! – Лейя радовался, словно ребёнок, получивший долгожданную игрушку. – Как всегда три попытки, уважаемые! Ваши заявки! Прошу! Правила стандартны, господа!   
  
Всех гостей объединяло одно – кровавое предвкушение, и сегодняшнее представление по своему размаху обещало стать одним из незабываемых. Люди в зале засуетились, бурное оживление покатилось волнами, букмекеры начали принимать ставки.   
  
– Иви, дорогая, – обратился Лейя к жене, – разбуди, пожалуйста, нашу спящую красавицу.   
  
Женщина флегматично приняла в свои руки любимый хлыст мужа, затем сильным выверенным движением ударила привязанного парня поперёк груди. Рассечённая кожа моментально вздулась и покраснела. Пленник вздрогнул и удивлённо распахнул глаза. Его взгляд напоминал полыхающие угли. В тёмных тоннелях глазниц плескалась томительная жажда разрушения, которая, словно пламя, стремительное и безжалостное, пожирающее всё на своём пути, пугала и одновременно завораживала.   
  
Иви ощутила, как по коже снова прокатилась волна неконтролируемого озноба. Страх накатил ледяной удушливой мутью. Она чувствовала, как он тяжёлым свинцом разливается в её животе и решила пойти ва-банк. Нельзя показывать зверю свою слабость. Плеть пропела ещё два раза, рассекая кожу аккуратными багровыми полосами.   
  
– Спасибо, милая. – Лейя вернул за пояс свою обожаемую плеть и вновь обратился к гостям: – Итак, подведём итоги. Не буду вас мучить, дорогие мои… наш сегодняшний победитель, предложивший максимальную цену и честно заслуживший возможность биться первым… поприветствуйте, всеми любимый Валтава – Мастер мечей!   
  
– Вал-та-ва! Вал-та-ва! – скандировала публика.   
  
С одного из близстоящих к арене диванов поднялся чёрный исполин, затянутый в кожу. Его волосы были уложены в длинные дредлоки и, словно чёрные змеи, лежали на груди и плечах. Глубоко посаженные маленькие глаза, тяжёлая выпирающая нижняя челюсть и удлинённые клыки делали его лицо агрессивным. Исполин поднял руки в победном жесте и поприветствовал всех выкрикивавших его имя.   
  
– Затем останется шанс у нашего уважаемого Каллио, поприветствуем Мастера кнута!   
  
– Ка-лли-о! – зал снова взорвался приветственными возгласами. – Ка-лли-о!   
  
– И наш третий претендент, прекрасная Хай! Приветствуем! Мастер кинжалов!   
  
– Хай! Хай! Хай! – скандировала разгорячённая публика.   
  
Те, кому не удалось войти в тройку лидеров, с очевидным нетерпением ожидали начала представления, теперь уже в роли наблюдателей.   
  
– Если же никто из мэтров… в чём я, конечно, сильно сомневаюсь, – хохотнул Лейя, – не справится с нашим «приглашённым» гостем, право четвертого по нерушимой традиции предоставляется вашему покорному слуге!   
  
– Виват, Лейя! – взревела толпа.   
  
Лейя ликовал. Ещё никогда он не чувствовал себя так хорошо. Ему удалось немыслимое – собрать в одну свору всех кровавых убийц-одиночек, движимых лишь своими тёмными инстинктами. Для начала – отыскать в закоулках гигантского мегаполиса, затем – привлечь и напоследок – заставить подчиниться. Теперь все они преклоняются перед ним. Он Мастер и его авторитет непререкаем. Ему нет равных, и сегодня он в очередной раз это с лёгкостью докажет.   
  
 ****

**Сауна или ресторан?**

****  
Спустя три часа после объявления кода «девять, семь, три» Ищейки доложили о двух потенциально возможных местах, где могли укрыться хуллу: сауны «Котихарью», в которых владельцы содержали закрытый BDSM-клуб, и ресторан «Коршун и Плющ», под которым, по слухам, были катакомбы, в которых проводились настоящие смертельные бои.  
  
Слава об этих злачных местах ходила только в самых узких кругах. Простым людям даже в голову не приходило, что под внешне видимой благопристойностью скрывается самое настоящее гнездо порока и разврата.   
  
Нэула дал добро на разведку, установил обязательное время связи и принялся ждать. Если Иолле и Ротта нападут на след хуллу, они сразу дадут знать. Главное – не потерять время и минимизировать потери среди гражданских.   
  
Если в «Котихарью» и под «Коршуном и Плющом» окажется пусто, придётся готовиться к худшему. Нэула вспомнил, как около двух лет назад при вспышке вируса хуллу в Лос-Анджелесе военные выжгли напалмом целый квартал. Два Оператора, пытавшихся остановить мутантов, погибли. Мало кто из гвардии Ксеносов перешагивал сорокалетний рубеж, и Нэула вновь с грустью вспомнил о своих тридцати пяти.   
  
Ему с четырёх лет вдалбливали в голову, что умереть, выполняя свой долг, – честь для каждого Оператора. У Ксеноса есть только его гвардия, его миссия и нет места для семьи или любимых людей. Нет никаких привязанностей. Они – вечные одиночки. Никаких контактов с гражданскими вне заданий. Никаких самостоятельных передвижений по городу. Даже такая маленькая роскошь, как посидеть и выпить с приятелями в каком-нибудь баре, не для него.   
  
Нэула улыбнулся, представив, как он бредёт по улице, распугивая редких прохожих и горланя пьяные песни. Он никогда не думал, как бы сложилась его жизнь без биосьюта и вне гвардии Ксеносов. По сути, он толком даже не помнил того времени, когда был обычным человеком.   
  
Рождение людей со способностью нервной системы синхронизироваться с биосьютом случается один раз на миллион. Первоначально по этой причине проект «Чужой» собирались закрыть, однако какие-то умники просчитали, что при «космической» стоимости каждой из моделей биосьютов такая редкость оправдана.   
  
Когда Нэула исполнилось четыре года, ему вживили систему для брони модели Солдраннер. Вместо подарков на день рождения он получал новые примочки для своего биосьюта, а все его успехи и достижения поощрялись прокачкой системы нейронексуса, без которого взаимодействие тканей человека и системы брони было невозможно.   
  
Обратного хода для Ксеносов нет. Если после вживления системы вытащить Оператора из его брони, у него просто съедет крыша. Даже если кости, сосуды и мышечные ткани можно будет починить, сгорит нервная система. Никто из Операторов не хотел превратиться в овощ или быть ликвидированным. Поэтому всё, что оставалось, – служба, долг и рост количества успешно закрытых дел в послужном списке.   
  
За собственными раздумьями Нэула не заметил, как сзади подошёл Варио и положил руку ему на плечо. Тело среагировало быстрее, чем мозг, и Координатор оказался притиснут к стене, а ядовитая игла на наконечнике хвоста Оператора угрожающе замерла всего в паре миллиметров от пульсирующей жилки на его шее.   
  
– Я просто хотел узнать, как ты, – виновато прошептал Варио.   
  
– Идиот!   
  
Нэула аккуратно поставил своего Координатора на место и отошёл к мониторам, где фиксировались перемещения Ищеек.   
  
– Они нашли одного из членов клуба «Коршун и Плющ» и направляются туда.   
  
– Ну, пока всё идёт по плану.   
  
– Да, – согласился Нэула и раздражённо добавил: – Иди оденься. Шатаешься тут… полуголый.   
  
– Я здесь живу вообще-то. Поэтому что хочу, то и делаю, – огрызнулся Варио. – Что?! Я всего-то майку снял. Жарко, а у меня кондёры барахлят.   
  
«Майку он снял!» – мысленно возмутился Нэула, сам не понимая, почему злится.   
  
– Нравлюсь? – спросил Варио. – Я тут, считай, безвылазно круглыми сутками. Из развлечений разве что железо можно потягать.   
  
– У тебя… хорошее телосложение, – не стал отрицать Нэула.   
  
«А ещё волосы, до которых хочется дотронуться, и губы… твои губы… когда ты их вот так поджимаешь, я хочу вскрыть тебя и выпить».   
  
Нэула помотал головой, пытаясь отогнать морок, и снова не заметил, как стал раздражённо стегать хвостом из стороны в сторону.   
  
– Тогда почему всё время отталкиваешь? Перед каждым заданием я думаю, вернёшься ты живым или нет, увижу ли тебя снова. Почему нет, Нэула?   
  
– Прекрати.   
  
– Что прекратить? Вот это? – Варио подошёл, прижался голым торсом вплотную и легко коснулся кончиками пальцев незащищённого маской лица Оператора. – Или это?   
  
– Это может плохо кончиться.   
  
– Я знаю, – Варио потянулся вверх и легко коснулся приоткрытых губ Нэула жарким сухим поцелуем.   
  
Мысли принимали скверный оборот. Нэула думал о том, что его моральная крепость вот-вот падёт. Ещё бы, целый год после перевода в Хельсинки Варио всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами сводил его с ума. Как идти на задание, если думаешь не о работе, а о крепкой заднице одного похотливого Координатора?   
  
– Ладно… хрен с тобой. Сам напросился.   
  
Нэула развернул Варио к себе задом, подцепил когтем резинку штанов, и те испорченной тряпкой слетели на пол. Оставшись абсолютно голым, Координатор выглядел словно ожившая мечта.   
  
«Боже мой, – подумал Нэула, – после этого и умирать не страшно». Завёл ему руки за спину, обвил хвост поперёк туловища и немного приподнял, так что ему пришлось стоять на цыпочках. Варио тяжело дышал, почти хрипел, но на попятную идти явно не собирался.   
  
Чешуйки на левой перчатке разъехались в пазухи, обнажив ладонь и кончики пальцев. Нэула наконец смог дотронуться до обнажённой кожи Варио, влажной и блестящей от пота, жадно огладил его напряжённые спину и ягодицы.   
  
Он ни к кому никогда не прикасался, тем более так. Биосьют в разы усиливал ощущения, и кровь моментально прилила к паху. Система брони привычно реагировала на физиологические нужды с командой «запустить процесс». Пластины, прикрывавшие пах, разъехались, и налитый возбуждённый член оказался на свободе.   
  
«Чёрт! Чёрт! Чёрт! – мысленно упрекал себя Нэула. – Нельзя было этого допускать!» Однако трахаться хотелось до безумия и не с верной правой рукой и прочими вспомогательными девайсами, а с собственным Координатором, который стоял перед ним в «интересной» позе и дрожал от напряжения.   
  
Нэула немного изменил захват и заставил Варио опуститься вниз, раскорячившись на четвереньках. Хотелось всего сразу: подмять его под себя, дотронуться до каждого миллиметра кожи, попробовать на вкус тонкие и вечно сжатые губы. Варио невнятно простонал и дёрнулся, подаваясь назад.   
  
«О нет, – Нэула уставился на смазку, капавшую с его члена. «Умный» биосьют решил ускорить процесс и внёс свою лепту для максимального комфорта носителя, – охренеть подстава!».   
  
– Да сделай уже что-нибудь! – возмутился Варио.   
  
И у Нэула окончательно сорвало крышу. В голове осталась одна единственная мысль – «засадить по самые яйца», что он немедленно и сделал. Затем подмял Координатора под себя, лихорадочно шаря руками по телу, прикусил кожу на плече.   
  
– Агрх, – от резкого проникновения Варио захрипел и немного сжался, – ммм…   
  
Броня давала слишком мало свободы для прямого контакта, однако компенсировала остротой ощущений в тех местах, где это было возможно. Нэула перевернул своего Координатора на спину и снова вошёл в него, затем, наконец, добрался до его губ и поцеловал, чувствуя то сопротивление, то мягкое принятие.   
  
Он почти задыхался от накатывающего наслаждения: пульс, стучащий в висках, нечленораздельные всхлипы и шёпот, хлюпающие шлепки и вид собственного члена, погружающегося в анус выгибавшегося под ним Варио, сводили с ума.   
  
Варио потянулся к своему члену и принялся дрочить в такт толчкам, но у Нэула была идея получше. Он снова хвостом зафиксировал его запястья над головой и, игнорируя возмущённые стоны, вышел из него, подхватил под колени и потянул на себя, затем изогнулся, поиграл языком с сосками и опустился вниз, лизнул уздечку, прикусил кожу на яичках.   
  
– О Боже, не делай так, я же сейчас кончу, – взмолился Варио.   
  
В ответ на такое заявление Нэула обхватил его член у основания, облизал головку, приласкал яички и опустился вниз, постаравшись максимально расслабить горло. Теперь он чувствовал его целиком: языком, нёбом, глоткой. Реальность была гораздо лучше всех программ имитирующих половой акт. Делать минет самому оказалось на удивление приятно, и он слегка увлёкся. «Я сам сейчас кончу, – подумал Нэула». В броне из паховой зоны продолжала сочиться смазка, и всё тело требовало немедленной разрядки.   
  
– Вставь мне, пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, Нэула! Я рехнусь, если ты мне не вставишь!   
  
Нэула вновь подхватил Варио под бёдра и, резко войдя в него, зашептал:   
  
– Каково это… когда… тебя трахает… костлявая… насекомо-ящерица?   
  
– Это… охуительно, – Варио запрокинул голову, вцепился в его напряжённые бицепсы и прошептал: – Не сомневайся.   
  
Нэула задвигался быстрее, когда почувствовал, как Варио сжимает его внутри и, содрогаясь всем телом, изливается себе на живот и грудь. Стоны вперемешку с бессвязными ругательствами стали последней каплей, и Нэула захлестнул оргазм, яркий и оглушающий, словно взрывная волна.   
  
Что-то было не так. Нэула это чувствовал. И что именно, он понял, когда обернулся и посмотрел на мониторы. Можно было опустить щитки на лицо, пытаясь не сгореть от стыда, но он считал, что лучше принять ситуацию с гордо поднятой головой, чем трусливо прятаться под забралом биосьюта.   
  
В эту минуту ему хотелось убить идиота, который забыл выключить визуал. Останавливало только то, что этот самый идиот только что подарил ему самые классные минуты в его жизни.   
  
Нэула подцепил хвостом штаны, валяющиеся на полу, и прикрыл Варио, вырубившегося после секса. Его биосьют уже навёл относительный порядок в его внешнем виде. Броня, снова выглядела бронёй, а не пособником брачных игр для сексуально озабоченных. Однако по офигевшим лицам Ищеек было видно, что те видели как раз столько, чтобы заткнуться и молчать, что обоим было совершенно несвойственно.   
  
– Если кому-нибудь проболтаетесь, я с вас кожу сдеру, – предупредил Нэула.   
  
– Ты что, брат?! Мы – могила! Но это было круто! Скажи, Ротта, скажи, да? – быстро заговорил Иолле. – Это лучшее порно, которое нам приходилось видеть!   
  
Ротта согласно закивал и с сожалением в голосе продолжил:   
  
– Жаль только попадает под гриф «секретно», а так можно было бы продать на «Порнолаб», столько бы бабла подняли.   
  
– Но ты не переживай, – «подбодрил» Иолле, – мы сохранили ваше маленькое хоумвидео. Потом сможете пересмотреть на досуге.   
  
– Это было вэри хот. Я два раза кончил, если честно, пока мы смотрели, – глаза Ротта светились обожанием.   
  
– Вы – наши кумиры теперь. Скажи, Ротта?   
  
– Несомненно.   
  
– Хочу заметить, фишка с бронёй – просто космос. И смазка всегда под рукой, – не унимался Иолле.   
  
– А я, если честно, всегда задавался вопросом – есть ли у Операторов член и как они бедные на толчок ходят – но спросить стеснялся, а теперь всё, вопрос отпал сам собой.   
  
Если бы Ищейки в полной мере не наслаждались этой своей маленькой местью, Нэула подумал бы, что дела с хуллу совсем плохи, но раз Ротта и Иолле откровенно упивались этими полными сарказма выпадами – уже можно было надеяться на лучшее. Что же, бей врага его же оружием!   
  
– Я рад, что вам понравилось… мои маленькие ценители. Посему жалобы на вуайеризм больше не принимаются, – спокойно сказал Нэула и продолжил уже более серьёзно: – А теперь работаем, работаем. Что удалось выяснить?   
  
– Ну, мы побывали и в «Котихарью», и в «Коршуне и Плюще». Разумеется, дальше порога нас никто не пустил. Охрана и там, и там – на высоте. Но, – Иолле сделал многозначительную паузу, – если бы не наш хакерский гений, дело определённо зашло бы в тупик.   
  
– Не тяни резину, Иолле.   
  
– Ладно. Не буду. То, что творится в «Коршуне и Плюще» – настоящий рай для хуллу. Вот, сам смотри.   
  
Иолле запустил в координаторскую файлы с голограммами, и они зависли вокруг Нэула, словно мыльные пузыри. Оператор шлёпнул по каждому хвостом и запустил их. Один из пузырей рассыпался и превратился в картинку, демонстрирующую боевую арену, где противники сражались не на жизнь, а на смерть. Кровь лилась рекой, зрители скандировали.   
  
– Вон тот посмотри, – подсказал Ротта открыть самый большой из пузырей, – посмотри целиком.   
  
– Что там?   
  
– То, что скажет тебе о том, что никого из гражданских, оказавшихся около арены без цепей и ошейников, жалеть не стоит.   
  
Очередной пузырь рассыпался, превратившись в проекцию на первый взгляд обычной медицинской палаты: белой и стерильной, с тускло мерцающими инструментами и хирургической капсулой в центре.   
  
В помещении – четверо: обнажённые девушка и парень, и женщина с мужчиной, одетые в стерильные медхалаты.   
  
Парень подвешен на дыбе. Во рту у него кляп-шар на ремешках. Ему приходится стоять на носочках, чтобы сберечь суставы вывернутых рук. Он постоянно задирает голову и напряжённо смотрит перед собой. Его глазам открывается жуткая картина. Он видит девушку. Она лежит на кушетке в медкапсуле. Её предплечья, запястья, бёдра, колени и лодыжки зафиксированы мягкими ремнями. Её рот также заткнут. Мужчина стоит между её разведённых ног, женщина сбоку.   
  
Парень видит, как девушка задыхается от страха, как она безрезультатно пытается высвободиться из оков. Хрупкая и абсолютно беспомощная перед двумя спокойно улыбающимися монстрами.   
  
– Оптимальный нейролептический коктейль подобран, – вещает бездушный искусственный голос, – прошу подтверждение на инъекцию… подтверждение получено.   
  
Парень видит, как девушка затихает. Её тело становится мягким и послушным, однако глаза по-прежнему широко открыты. Мучители не избавили её от возможности наблюдать за происходящим.   
  
– Подтверждение перевода стернотома в автоматическое управление, – мягко сообщает робот, – подтверждение рассечения фасции и надкостницы грудины…   
  
Парень видит, как рёбра девушки пилят сверху-вниз, и затем края грудины разводят ранорасширителем, но он ничего не может сделать, лишь бессильно топчется на месте. Из его глаз текут слёзы, и слышно, как он пытается кричать через кляп, но у него выходит лишь невнятное мычание.   
  
– Гемостаз стерильным воском… подтверждение… состояние пациента стабильно, – сообщает робот.   
  
Затем мужчина резкими толчками вбивается в безвольное тело девушки, а женщина, стоя над развороченной грудной клеткой, гладит её открытое сердце. Когда фрикции учащаются, женщина сжимает сердце девушки в своей ладони.   
  
Парень все ещё пытается кричать, его полные ужаса глаза прикованы к кровавой сцене. Он отчаянно машет головой и сквозь мычание можно разобрать лишь отдельные звуки «Ааута нэ на-а! Ааута, н-э-э-э!». Когда первые волны подступающего оргазма накрывают мужчину, женщина сжимает в руке сердце, а затем просто вырывает его из груди.   
  
Увиденное было отвратительно, и Нэула собрался выключить запись, но его остановил голос Иолле:   
  
– Ты должен досмотреть.   
  
Женщина отошла в сторону, по-прежнему держа в руках вырванное из груди сердце девушки. Мужчина, закончив свои дела, опустил прозрачный герметичный купол медкапсулы, набрал какую-то комбинацию в режиме работы устройства, и капсула превратилась в миксер, перемалывающий тело в кровавую кашу. Затем открылись стоки, заработали омыватели, и робот сообщил, что системе очистки потребуется десять минут до полной стерилизации.   
  
Парень больше не дёргался и не пытался кричать, под его ногами была лужа мочи. Женщина подошла к нему, вынула кляп и потрепала по щеке. Затем двумя пальцами надавила на челюсть, заставляя его открыть рот и начала засовывать в него свой кровавый трофей.   
  
– Ты понимаешь, какой это рай для хуллу? – спросил Иолле. – То, что происходит в «Котихарью» – невинные забавы в сравнении с этим.   
  
– Объявляю полную боевую готовность через двадцать минут, – не своим голосом прохрипел Нэула. – Я сравняю это место с землёй, даже если никаких хуллу там в помине не будет.   
  
 ****

**Til orrustu! В бой!**

****  
Иви украдкой бросала короткие взгляды на мужа, который, точно акула, учуявшая кровавый след, то и дело расплывался в хищном оскале. Пытаться остановить его теперь было равносильно самоубийству: как показать голодному хищнику, что сама претендуешь на его добычу.  
  
Вся эта беснующаяся у их ног толпа не вызывала практически никаких эмоций. Хотя ещё совсем недавно Иви радовали такие моменты демонстрации собственной власти, но в последнее время что-то медленно, но верно начало разрушаться в ней. Тихий омут, в котором сыто и привольно жил её собственный монстр, стал отдавать затхлой вонью и тёмным унынием. Она видела, что Лейя давно перерос их совместное и когда-то уютное обиталище и теперь, отравленный собственными ядами, всё чаще впадал в неконтролируемое безумие и норовил вынырнуть на поверхность.   
  
Он неизменно твердил ей: «Ты создана такой, чтобы сделать этот мир ярче. В свете просто не будет необходимости, если ты время от времени не будешь противопоставлять ему густую тень. Чем гуще тьма, тем желанней для некоторых свет». Иви не знала, прав он или нет, открытая и слишком явная демонстрация собственной чудовищной сути всегда была чем-то вроде табу для неё.   
  
Она окинула взглядом суетящихся у клетки людей. Они напоминали ей стаю гиен, ожидающих возможности подобрать падаль, не доеденную тигром.   
  
«А глядя на этих двух «Ахматтийских Потрошителей», что мой муж так неразумно притащил в свой собственный дом, я сама чувствую себя мышью, оказавшейся в лисьей норе».   
  
– Итак! – воскликнул Лейя. – Пусть победит сильнейший!   
  
– Крови! Крови! Крови! – кричали некоторые из зрителей, ритмично вскидывая вверх кулаки.   
  
– Пока мы ожидаем нашего великолепного Мастера мечей, предлагаю насладиться лучшими моментами из истории существования «Коршуна и Плюща»!   
  
Платформа, на которой находились сами хозяева и закованный в кандалы «приз» этого вечера, плавно отплыла в сторону, чтобы освободить пространство над клетью. Из-под обода кровавого купола вниз опустилась проекционная лента, по кругу которой транслировались жуткие кровавые видео-кадры, как правило, демонстрирующие последние минуты жертв, лишившихся жизни в этом самом месте.   
  
Тяжёлые засовы оглушительно лязгнули, открывая один из проходов в клеть. Толпа снова взревела. Несмотря на весь свой громадный вес, Валтава, облачённый в кожаную броню с металлическими вставками, лёгкой поступью шагнул на арену.   
  
Следом подручные вынесли и поставили в центре стенд для демонстрации оружия, с использованием которого будет проводиться поединок.   
  
Валтава приблизился к стойке, любовно окинул взором расположенные на ней мечи. Конечно, это были лишь копии, оригиналы хранились у него в логове за семью замками, но копии – отличные, безупречно выполненные и стоившие жизни не одному десятку из тех, на месте которых сейчас стоял Викар Талви. Тот самый надменный богач, что сегодня внезапно предстал перед завсегдатаями «Коршуна и Плюща» без привычного лоска светского льва и, более того, в роли кровавого «Ахматтийского Потрошителя».   
  
Сам Потрошитель тем временем будто витал в облаках: разглядывал зал и всех присутствующих в нём, методично выхватывая из толпы чьё-то лицо и изучая с наслаждением гурмана, выбирающего ингредиенты для своего нового кулинарного творения. От этого взгляда не то что мороз по коже пробегал и кишки завязывались в узел, а возникало ощущение, как будто уже лежишь на разделочной доске и тебя вот-вот зальют маринадом.   
  
Со стороны казалось, что Талви-Потрошитель не обращал на своего соперника никакого внимания, и последнего это, судя по всему, немало раздражало.   
  
Валтава прикрыл глаза и сконцентрировался на грядущем поединке. Следовало успокоить разум, заставить его замолчать, превратив в холодное отточенное острие, закалённое кровью и болью целых поколений. Духи великих воителей, когда-то владевших каждым из представленных мечей, наполнили его тело.   
  
Он мог быть кем угодно: отчаянно-храбрым германцем, сжимающим в руках массивный полутораметровый фламберг или древним воинственным шотландцем, искусно владеющим более лёгким клеймором. Валтава питал особую страсть к двуручным мечам. И те, кто думал, что сможет одолеть его, понадеявшись на медлительность, жестоко заблуждались, потому что в руках чёрного демона двуручный меч не имел недостатков.   
  
Что же выбрать – приятную тяжесть первого или элегантную лёгкость второго; яростно рубить или, разогреваясь, парить в опасной близости от соперника?   
  
Эти мысли наполняли жизнь Мастера мечей уверенностью и смыслом. Обрести сильного соперника и когда-нибудь принять из его рук достойную смерть, что может быть лучше?   
  
Валтава никогда не считал себя убийцей элементарно потому, что находил человеческую жизнь изначально предназначенной в жертву духу меча, духу заключённой в нём воинской доблести. Истинный мужчина избирает путь война и идёт по нему, глядя в лицо самой смерти.   
  
Мастер мечей открыл глаза и бросил задумчивый взгляд на своего соперника, намного уступающего ему и в весе, и в габаритах.   
  
«Слишком мал. Придётся взять каролинг или цзянь, – размышлял Валтава, – иначе, боюсь, всё закончится слишком быстро. Я бы использовал китайский меч, однако сам Бог велит вручить ему скандинава. Его род, несомненно, идёт именно оттуда… и сегодня я жажду разбудить твоих предков, Талви-Потрошитель!».   
  
Пока Мастер мечей раздумывал о преимуществах, которые давал универсальный цзянь, а именно – возможность демонстрации не только жёстких рубящих ударов, но и непосредственно самого искусства фехтовальных приёмов, а также о явных намёках на гены своего соперника, Лейя объявил начало поединка и призвал приступить к выбору оружия.   
  
Талви-Потрошитель бросил очередной рассеянный взгляд на представленную его вниманию оружейную сокровищницу и снова принялся нагло и лениво зевать.   
  
Валтава неспешно коснулся прекрасной рукояти китайского меча, изящно украшенной слоновой костью и нефритом, затем погладил клинок каролинга и неожиданно отдал предпочтение его собрату, более благородному меровингскому мечу. Помощники Мастера опасливо вручили Талви одного из братьев-близнецов меровингов. Потрошитель отнёсся к подношению без должного уважения, приняв его так, словно ему сунули в руки обыкновенный лом. Казалось, он не мог определиться, что его занимает больше: круглый начищенный щит или длинная блестящая железяка.   
  
В отличие от этого заблудшего и забывшего собственные корни мужчины, Валтава знал имя своего меча и почитал Духов, обитавших в нём. Мастер мечей запрокинул голову и, набрав полную грудь воздуха, издал яростный звериный рык. Пара змей, переплетающих рукоять, намертво впилась в ладонь, и он, слившись воедино со своим мечом, теперь жаждал крови, жаждал победы. Ярость, холодная и острая, словно метал клинка, разлилась по рукам, опутала всё тело. Этот танец он посвятит всем пирующим в Вальхалле, и пусть его дар Боги сочтут достойным.   
  
«Til orrustu !» – призывали длинноволосые свирепые духи воинов в его голове.   
  
– Til orrustu! – неистово отвечал Валтава, наконец-то привлёкший внимание Потрошителя. – Til orrustu!   
  
Длинные дредлоки, украшенные металлическими кольцами, яростно звенели каждый раз, когда Мастер мечей вскидывал свой меровинг вверх.   
  
Талви забыл о блестящих игрушках в своих руках и теперь с плотоядным вожделением наблюдал за человеком, бросившим ему вызов. И не только Потрошитель – все зрители любовались Мастером мечей: тем, как по его телу перекатываются бугры упругих мышц, как лоснится бархатная кожа, иссечённая множественными шрамами, как легко и уверенно он держит в руках оружие, тем, как гибок и изящен этот чёрный гигант. Потрошитель жадно втянул воздух, дрожащий от всеобщего предвкушения, громко и радостно рассмеялся.   
  
– Til orrustu! – зарычал Талви-Потрошитель, прижал щит и призывно поднял меч, один в один копируя то, что делал приглянувшийся ему человек.   
  
Противники бросились друг на друга. Мастер мечей, сделав обманное движение, резко выбросил тело вправо, нанося короткий боковой удар в район рёбер, и одновременно ударил собственным щитом, лишая Потрошителя равновесия. Потрошитель уклонился и по инерции сделал ещё несколько шагов вперёд. Мужчины снова развернулись друг к другу лицом.   
  
Мастер мечей довольно улыбался: его враг прошёл проверку, и теперь можно было просто наслаждаться поединком, не сдерживая собственных сил. Стремительно приближаясь к сопернику, он неожиданно подпрыгнул, атакуя сверху, однако Потрошитель успел прикрыться щитом и стал отступать назад под натиском широких рубящих ударов.   
  
Так продолжалось некоторое время: Валтава гонял Талви по кругу, причём последний, казалось, едва успевал блокировать поток сыплющихся на него мощных ударов.   
  
Со стороны выглядело, будто у Талви против Валтавы нет ни единого шанса. Мастер мечей словно играл со своей жертвой, желая растянуть собственное удовольствие, а Потрошитель лишь изо всех сил защищался, даже не думая атаковать.   
  
Вскоре Валтаве такая тактика надоела, и он, провоцируя на более активные действия, накинулся на Талви с удвоенной силой, беспрестанно тесня его к вращающимся прутьям клети. Потрошителю снова оставалось только успевать блокировать удары и отступать. В конце концов Талви вынужден был бросить тяжёлый металлический диск и ретироваться, рискнув проскочить буквально под самым носом Мастера мечей.   
  
Уйти без потерь не удалось: рассечённая левая рука повисла плетью, и Потрошитель, выронив меч, мазнул пальцами правой руки по сочащейся ране. Казалось, вид собственной крови столь шокировал его, что мужчина растерянно остановился и, словно ребёнок, сунул окровавленные пальцы в рот.   
  
«Нет, он не воин. Пора прекращать весь этот фарс», – разочарованно подумал Мастер мечей и занёс руку для последнего разящего удара. В его голове мелькнул образ человека, рассечённого от ключицы до самого паха, и как две эти неровные части медленно разъезжаются в стороны. Ещё взмах – и срубленная голова полетит прочь. Духи останутся довольны. Зрители будут в восхищении. Хорошая, образцово-показательная смерть.   
  
Однако Потрошитель в последний момент немыслимо извернулся и ловко ушёл в сторону. Затем сделал сальто назад, причём всё это – не вынимая пальцев изо рта. Он напоминал куклу, которую некто невидимый внезапно дернул за верёвочки, и она, совершив невероятный кульбит, ушла из-под неминуемого удара.   
  
Толпа взревела от восторга. До этого ещё никому не удавалось превратить решительную точку, которую Валтава намеревался поставить в поединке, в явное многоточие.   
  
Мастер мечей озадаченно уставился на ускользнувшую мишень, а Потрошитель в свою очередь залился звонким издевательским смехом. Его измазанное в собственной крови лицо выглядело более чем безумно, обронённые щит и меч без всякого внимания валялись позади. Потрошитель даже не думал воспользоваться моментом, чтобы поднять их.   
  
Валтава раздражённо зарычал и двинулся на безумца. На этот раз подобный номер не пройдёт, позволить выставить себя дураком дважды – недопустимо. Талви взирал на соперника, сохраняя как завидное спокойствие, так и дикую перекошенную улыбку от уха до уха. Ко всему прочему, Потрошитель сидел в каком-то нелепом положении, будто у него шнурки развязались и он совершенно не ко времени присел их завязать.   
  
Мастер мечей, повторяя манёвр, развернул корпус для бокового удара, однако, Потрошитель, неожиданно сорвавшись с места, будто стрела, пущенная из арбалета, уже через мгновение замер в шаге за спиной противника.   
  
Валтава выронил щит и перехватил левой рукой собственное разорванное горло, из которого с безобразным хлюпаньем вытекала кровь, много крови. Она моментально залила всю грудь. В глазах у него потемнело, и последнее, что он увидел, подняв меч и тяжело шагая навстречу врагу, – то, как Потрошитель рассекает ему лицо, широко растопырив пальцы с жуткими длинными когтями.   
  
«Умереть не от меча, а от когтей дикого зверя – позор для воина, не сумевшего с должным умением воспользоваться собственным оружием», – мучился Валтава.   
  
Туман опутывал его разум, удивлённые крики и шум вокруг стали едва различимы. Падая навзничь, он почувствовал, как в грудь что-то ударило, будто тяжёлый снаряд, ломая рёбра и лишая последних сил. Когда Потрошитель, прильнув к его шее, принялся пить, Мастер мечей был уже мёртв.   
  
Утолив жажду, Талви-Потрошитель под безмолвное шуршание шокированной толпы стал методично драть острыми словно лезвия когтями горло теперь уже бездыханного тела. Когда он наконец добрался до позвоночника, то радостно обхватил голову двумя руками, сломал шейные позвонки и без лишних усилий оторвал её от тела. Лицо Валтавы, рассечённое четырьмя багровыми полосами, было лишено одного глаза и кончика носа. Уцелевший глаз и полные губы кривила маска немого изумления.   
  
Потрошитель, удовлетворённо оглядев свой трофей, развернулся к парящей платформе и прицельно запустил оторванной головой в Лейя, всё это время восторженно наблюдавшего за разыгранным представлением.   
  
Лейя был доволен. Всё шло, как он и планировал, даже лучше – Талви вёл себя словно игривый волчонок, признавший хозяина и покорно сложивший у его ног свою добычу. По крайней мере, именно так ему искренне казалось, в отличие от Иви, всё существо которой вопило от животного страха. Внешне равнодушная маска её человеческого лица истончилась до предела. И ведь это – только начало, и совсем не трудно представить, чем может закончиться весь этот безумный цирк.   
  
Было заметно, что Мастер кнута, после всего увиденного, стал относиться к противнику с большим уважением. Он осторожно вошёл в клеть, уже сжимая в руке рукоять хлыста, и приготовился воспользоваться этим опасным инструментом, если вдруг Талви сразу решит на него наброситься.   
  
– Каллио! – со всех сторон раздались ободрительные возгласы. – Каллио!   
  
– Талви! – сначала прозвучало несколько нерешительных криков, затем уже более уверенных, а потом ещё и ещё.   
  
Мастер кнута был невысок, худощав и хладнокровен. Лицо его было не слишком выразительно и совсем непривлекательно, зато исходившее от него ощущение ледяного покоя заставляло некоторых в буквальном смысле холодеть от страха. Каллио прекрасно управлялся со всеми видами подвижных девайсов.   
  
Высшей ступенью его мастерства было совершенное владение огромным шестиметровым кнутом. Кстати сказать, до сегодняшнего дня Мастер никогда не использовал его против живого человека на арене. Нанося точные искусные удары, он одинаково легко мог тушить свечи или калечить, рассекая кожный покров вплоть до скелета. К тому же такое орудие было очень зрелищным и его применение сопровождалось красивыми звуковыми эффектами: тонкий свист натягивал нервы до предела, а каждый щелчок невольно заставлял вздрагивать.   
  
За поясом у Мастера крепились ещё пара кнутов меньшего размера, но начал он именно со своего любимца.   
  
Каллио понимал, что его противнику не нужны поблажки, особенно после того, что он сделал с Валтавой, поэтому приступил к делу без лишних реверансов и довольно жёстко.   
  
От ручки кнута до кончика хвоста разлился мрачный ядовитый огонь багрово-чёрного цвета. Сначала хлопушка щёлкнула слева от Талви, который лишь заинтересованно повернул своё окровавленное лицо, реагируя на странный звук. Затем плеть в мгновения ока обвила его правую кисть, и Потрошитель оказался на полу. Рука была явно сломана, кожа рассечена.   
  
Мастер замахнулся в третий раз и с оттяжкой рассёк грудные мышцы противника.   
  
«Если так пойдёт и дальше, бой превратится в избиение младенцев», – удовлетворённо подумал Каллио.   
  
Мастера кнута совсем не радовала перспектива оказаться на месте Валтавы, к тому же его заветная цель – избавиться от главного конкурента – уже была достигнута чужими руками. Осталось только красиво располосовать пресловутого Потрошителя, и он будет заслуженным фаворитом этой арены, став на целый шаг ближе к своим покровителям и кумирам, за чьё благоволение каждый из находившихся здесь не колеблясь был готов выпустить собратьям кишки.   
  
Тем временем Талви-Потрошитель попытался встать, опираясь на здоровую руку и при этом сохраняя всё тоже безмятежно-безумное выражение лица. Оценив его состояние, Мастер кнута решился сменить используемый девайс на более миниатюрный – длиной всего два с половиной метра. Тот выглядел менее внушительно, зато имел другие преимущества. Вплетённые в него шипованные металлические шарики и лезвия разрывали плоть, оставляя глубокие болезненные раны на теле и море крови вокруг. К тому же можно было увеличить частоту ударов и точность воздействия. Каллио не терпелось поскорее запороть противника до смерти и получить причитающуюся ему по праву победу. Особенно приятным был «десерт» в виде рыжеволосого любовника Талви-Потрошителя. После ему уже не придётся работать на публику и удовольствие можно будет неограниченно растянуть во времени.   
  
Мастер кнута нанёс ещё десять ударов, с наслаждением наблюдая, как уже после шестого Потрошитель прекратил все попытки подняться на ноги, а лишь старался хоть как-то отползти в сторону.   
  
Настал решающий момент, когда бой должен был подойти к своему логическому завершению, и Каллио размышлял, как это провернуть, собрав максимум оваций. Единственным, что немного раздражало Мастера кнута, было то, что его соперник каждый удар принимал в абсолютном молчании, сохраняя на лице свой неизменный оскал. А так хотелось заставить его кричать, чтобы лицо этого человека исказила гримаса боли и страха.   
  
Тем временем Талви-Потрошитель пытался оглядеть собственные повреждения. Затем ему кое-как удалось встать на четвереньки. Он оскалился и зарычал. Каллио опешил: этот безумец Талви вёл себя так, словно был зверем. Потрошитель неспешно отряхнулся, как это делают собаки, выходя из воды. Когда брызги крови разлетелись в стороны, перед изумлёнными зрителям предстало белоснежное тело Потрошителя, совершенно гладкое и не обезображенное побоями. Ни одной раны или следа от кнута. Каллио даже пришлось немного поморгать, чтобы удостовериться в реальности открывшейся его взору картины.   
  
Толпа зрителей, до этого мгновения шумных и суетливых, изумлённо притихла, а Талви, воспользовавшись всеобщим замешательством, увернулся от очередного удара Каллио, сделал небольшое сальто и снова одним взмахом когтистой руки вспорол противнику горло.   
  
Лейя, наблюдая, как Потрошитель совершает повторный ритуал с отрыванием и приношением головы, ликовал. Наконец-то Талви проявил свои истинные способности. Нечеловеческая регенерация, сила и ловкость – такая игрушка может быть вечной. Лейя даже немного жалел, что выпустил его на всеобщее обозрение. Теперь ему придётся убить Потрошителя или, в лучшем случае, весьма серьёзно покалечить.   
  
Следующей была очередь Хай. Безголовые, растерзанные тела Валтавы и Каллио по-прежнему лежали на арене. Разлитая то здесь, то там жирная скользкая кровь источала запах смерти, а безумное лицо Потрошителя внушало ужас.   
  
Мастер кинжалов больше не хотела выходить на арену. Она не хотела умирать, но и выставить себя в таком неприглядном свете и навсегда потерять покровительство хозяев «Коршуна и Плюща» тоже не могла.   
  
«Всё же лучше умереть, чем получить клеймо труса, – убеждала себя женщина, – я смогу… смогу…»   
  
Оказавшись на арене, Хай почувствовала, как по спине пробежал озноб. Сомнений не осталось – здесь её ждёт лишь неминуемая гибель. Наверное, это же чувство возникает у тех, кого приговорили к смерти.   
  
«Нужно действовать», – убеждала себя Мастер кинжалов, однако никак не могла собраться с духом. Её одолевал неконтролируемый животный страх, руки налились свинцом, ноги подгибались.   
  
Пока Мастер кинжалов готовилась к поединку, Потрошитель был занят тем, что со вкусом поедал печень Мастера кнута. Когда Хай вышла на арену, он как раз закончил трапезу и теперь с новыми силами и большим интересом наблюдал за новым посетителем.   
  
Хай попыталась представить, как она берёт кинжал за лезвие и молниеносно кидает его прямо в сердце Талви-Потрошителя, однако руки не слушались. Ничего не выходило, каждое движение давалось с большим трудом, как будто вокруг был не воздух, а толща воды. Парализованная страхом Хай не могла двинуться с места и только пассивно наблюдала за тем, как Потрошитель, которому, вероятно, наскучило её бездействие, неспешно двинулся на встречу.   
  
Талви приподнял женщину за горло и немного встряхнул, словно намекая: «Давай же, забавная игрушка, работай!». Мастер кинжалов тяжело захрипела и безуспешно попыталась вырваться.   
  
Потрошитель разочарованно покачал головой и откинул свою жертву прочь.   
«Бежать, нужно бежать, – Хай с трудом приподнялась на руках и поползла к заветному выходу, – как тяжело, помогите… кто-нибудь, помогите…»   
  
Лейя даже с закрытыми глазами чувствовал отчаянный взгляд пойманной в капкан жертвы. Мольба о помощи, читающаяся во всём её существе, не трогала его. Час его триумфа был совсем близок, и пока всё шло просто чертовски хорошо.   
  
Хай остановилась и совершенно сдалась. Это было её главной ошибкой. В этот миг она умерла как хищник и родилась как жертва. Потрошитель нарезал пару бесполезных кругов, но, не дождавшись обещанных развлечений, вдруг разъярился и, вновь подойдя к женщине, глухо и угрожающе зарычал. Мастер кинжалов в ужасе прикрыла голову руками, но это лишь взбесило хищника ещё больше.   
  
Иви давно привыкла к крови и пыткам, ничего нового, однако отчаянные, душераздирающие крики Мастера кинжалов словно нажали на некий спусковой крючок.   
  
Зрители в зале засуетились, кто-то принялся кричать. Всех присутствующих охватила паника, один только Лейя, казалось, оставался спокойным и умиротворённым. Он неотрывно смотрел, как его чудесный питомец выказывает своё раздражение: Потрошитель методично пропихивал свихнувшуюся от ужаса и боли Хай сквозь прутья клети. Он был с ног до головы покрыт её кровью. Волосы заходящейся в оглушительном крике женщины, что наматывались на вращающиеся шнеки, клочьями летели в стороны, кожу и мясо отрывало от скелета.   
  
Последние конвульсии бесполезной игрушки – и Талви-Потрошитель наконец оставил её. Однако он больше не озаботился тем, чтобы преподнести очередной трофей своему хозяину, чем Лейя был весьма недоволен.   
  
– Плохой мальчик, – прошептал Лейя. – Теперь я просто обязан наказать тебя.   
  
С этими словами он шагнул навстречу своему концу, такому – нежданно для всех и самого себя – глупому и бесславному.   
  
Кровавый Потрошитель Викар Талви встретил нового соперника с неизменной жуткой улыбкой на устах. Ему порядком наскучило играться с этими маленькими хрупкими игрушками. Больше ничего не вызывало его интереса, только сама смерть и её вкус.   
  
Лейя даже толком ничего не успел понять: последним, что он видел в своей жизни, был фантом ледяной бури, что нырнула в него и в мгновение ока уничтожила его монстра, его суть. Потрошитель раздавил его сердце одним движением руки, а другим разорвал его горло. Времени, чтобы оторвать голову, в этот раз понадобилось так мало, будто тело Лейя было хрупким, как сухие ветви мёртвого дерева.   
  
Иви не смогла сдержать крика, когда поняла, что конец действительно наступил, и это не просто её страхи и женская мнительность. Она кричала, словно раненая птица, и настоящие человеческие слёзы текли по лицу, когда Потрошитель запустил в неё голову мужа, словно кручёный футбольный мяч.   
  
– Это кара за жизнь демона, – слёзы лились по её щекам, – никто не минует её. И в горе и в радости, и в жизни и в смерти – мы с тобой одно целое.   
  
Мёртвые глаза мужа глядели удивлённо и как-то по-детски обижено. Потрошитель удовлетворённо вылизывался, толпа зрителей в полном шоке молчала.   
  
– Время искупления! – прокричала Иви. – Время вглядеться в собственную суть!   
  
Затем она скинула любовника Талви на арену, предварительно частично освободив его от пут. Никто не понимал её слов и намерений, люди продолжали изумлённо стоять, каждый на своём месте. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока они не поняли, что Иви блокировала все двери и запустила программу опускания вращающихся прутьев клети, окружающих арену. Осознав, что они вот-вот останутся совершенно беззащитны перед двумя «Ахматтийскими Потрошителями», люди в ужасе закричали и кинулись к запертым выходам.   
  
Иви неподвижно стояла на краю своей парящей платформы, словно древняя жрица смерти, наблюдающая весь ужас и хаос от развернувшейся у её ног жестокой бойни.   
  
Сегодня никто не уйдёт отсюда живым. Королю всегда нужна свита. Живому королю – живая свита. Мёртвому королю – мёртвая свита. Их история на этом подойдёт к концу. Все они будут похоронены под руинами их логова, их тайного пристанища. Она улыбнулась и запустила код ликвидации. Время пошло. Тридцать минут, чтобы Потрошители завершили жатву, а система уничтожила все данные с компьютеров. Чтобы никто и никогда не догадался, какие злодеяния творились за этими стенами. Её последние кровавые тридцать минут жизни.   
  
 ****

**Штурм**

****  
После того как прутья клети опустились, вокруг гладиаторской арены начался настоящий хаос. Люди ломились в заблокированные выходы, кто-то пытался спрятаться под перевёрнутой мебелью.  
  
Потрошители не торопясь, появлялись то тут, то там, словно дерзкие молодые повесы на светском рауте. Оторванные головы и перекошенные от ужаса лица, вырванные сердца и разбросанные кишки устилали их путь. Иви наблюдала, как кровь льётся рекой, и спокойно дожидалась собственной участи. Скоро всё здесь взлетит на воздух и все секреты «Коршуна и Плюща» будут похоронены под слоем железа, бетона и пыли.   
  
Когда парочка извлекла из-под дивана последнего из гостей, чтобы закончить свою кровавую трапезу, Иви поняла, что пришёл и её черёд.   
  
«Быстро», – подумала она, наблюдая с высоты парящей платформы, как Талви и его любовник плотоядно взирают на неё снизу.   
  
Потрошители, словно шкодливые дети, тянули к ней свои перепачканные мордочки и переглядывались в поисках оптимального решения квеста «добудь вкусняшку». Иви приготовилась: в отличие от всех растерзанных внизу она возьмёт за свою жизнь самую большую цену – жизнь самих Потрошителей.   
  
Талви ухмыльнулся, как будто прочитал её мысли. И Иви с ужасом разгадала то, что они затеяли. Потрошители, словно два цирковых акробата, демонстративно разошлись в стороны и, используя один другого как трамплин, изобразили высокое сальто. Лиэкки, пару раз кувыркнувшись в воздухе, смог ухватиться за край платформы. Иви выхватила из-за пояса нож и рубанула им по растопыренным пальцам Потрошителя. Лиэкки не удержался, полетел вниз и, словно кошка, приземлился на четыре конечности.   
  
«Мне нужно продержаться, – успокаивала себя Иви, – совсем немного. Если им не удастся добраться до платформы, всё получится». Она едва успела увернуться от запущенного в неё меча, как следом полетел град кинжалов, когда-то принадлежавших несчастной Хай. Прятаться было негде, поэтому пригодились все её сила и ловкость, годы тренировок тоже дали о себе знать, тело мгновенно реагировало на опасность.   
  
«Прекрасно, пока что я отделалась лишь парой порезов».   
  
Лиэкки вновь задрал мордашку и, принюхиваясь, облизался.   
  
– Ну-ну… мечтай, – холодно бросила Иви.   
  
Потрошители переглянулись, и их лица снова расползлись в жутких улыбках-оскалах. Талви принялся что-то лихорадочно разыскивать, с лёгкостью раскидывая мешающие ему изувеченные тела.   
  
«Он ищет Каллио и его гигантский кнут, – догадалась Иви».   
  
Парящая платформа трёх метров в диаметре могла зависнуть самое большее метров на пять от уровня пола. У Иви ушло немного времени на подсчет – оставшихся трёх метров, с учётом роста Потрошителя, на её долю будет вполне достаточно. Долго играть в «адскую скакалочку» у неё не выйдет: если он зацепит её хотя бы раз, то вероятнее всего покалечит так, что она лишится подвижности. Тогда достать её из этого сомнительного убежища станет делом совсем нехитрым.   
  
Надеяться на то, что Талви не справится с кнутом, было глупо, особенно после шоу с мечами. Потрошитель схватывал всё на лету – пара минут практики, и он уже почти не уступал Мастеру, который посвятил этому делу большую часть своей жизни.   
  
Тем временем Лиэкки отошёл на безопасное расстояние, а Талви принялся для пробы щёлкать добытым трофеем. Багрово-чёрная огненная змея в его руках послушно изгибалась упругими волнами, но скоро ему надоело стегать безмолвные трупы, и он нацелился на Иви. Она успела подпрыгнуть. Следующий удар предсказуемо просвистел немного выше, так что ей пришлось почти прильнуть к платформе. Пот застилал глаза, Иви сгруппировалась и подпрыгнула, стараясь не выпускать Талви из виду. Она могла читать его движения, потому что много раз наблюдала за работой Каллио, и пока что у неё неплохо получалось. Единственное, что её беспокоило, так это то, что второй Потрошитель пропал из поля зрения. Это было плохо, очень плохо.   
  
– Бух! Бух! – Иви неловко дёрнулась, её бок и бедро что-то обожгло.   
  
Сбившись с ритма, она пропустила удар, который свалил с ног, и она, не удержавшись, рухнула вниз. Падение смягчили чьи-то останки, и она тут же постаралась подняться на ноги. С двумя пулевыми ранениями, хоть и не опасными для жизни, и рассечёнными икроножными мышцами оттянуть неизбежный конец более чем на пару минут было нереально. Сжав в руке любимый хлыст мужа, она приготовилась принять свою смерть достойно. Главное – не останавливаться и использовать все оставшиеся силы для последнего броска.   
  
Талви небрежно отбросил кнут и направился в её сторону. Лиэкки пока что развлекался тем, что расходовал обойму пистолета, который он каким-то чудом умудрился отыскать в этом хаосе, паля в головы мертвецов, взрывающиеся, словно перезревшие арбузы.   
  
Иви замахнулась на идущего к ней Потрошителя, который ловко ушёл в сторону, и обманным движением молниеносно извлекла клинок, спрятанный в рукояти. Наверное, если бы это был кто-то другой, хитрость могла бы сработать, но Талви изогнулся и успел перехватить её руку, перенаправив силу удара в его же источник. Иви закричала – нож распорол живот и её внутренности легко выскользнули наружу. Она понимала, что Потрошитель опять вошёл во вкус и она будет одной из тех «счастливчиков», кто может забыть о лёгкой смерти и будет удостоен чести помучиться подольше.   
  
Внезапно раздался страшный грохот и вся поверхность под ногами завибрировала. Пол пошёл трещинами, часть стены в месте, где проходила вентиляционная шахта, разлетелась на мелкие куски. Трупы, очутившиеся в эпицентре, подбросило и перемололо, словно они попали в невидимые жернова. Кровь, куски костей и плоти отбросило в стороны. Под шахтой образовалась огромная трёхметровая воронка.   
  
Иви заметила, что Потрошители, словно крысы, почуявшие западню, бросились прочь от неведомой опасности. Последним, что её мозг запечатлел перед смертью, был образ невиданного монстра, явившегося словно из другого мира. В проёме, образовавшемся от взрыва, появилось существо, напоминающее демоническую насекомообразную ящерицу.   
  
Потрошители поднялись на ноги и уставились на нежданного гостя. Затем разбежались и с двух сторон кинулись на пришельца.   
  
Нэула оценил степень мутации как близкую к завершению: у хуллу почти полностью изменился мышечный скелет, произошла частичная деформация костных тканей, появились длинные когти и клыки. Они немного увеличились в размерах. Ещё совсем чуть-чуть – и операция бы провалилась: когда кожа хуллу меняет свой цвет на трупно-серый и начинает сочиться ядовитой слизью, процесс мутации завершается.   
  
Нельзя дать им время предпринять хоть что-то, или он проиграет эту схватку: регенерация хуллу проходит гораздо быстрее, чем биосьют латает раны в человеческом теле. Нэула выставил на максимум полуметровые когти брони и бросился на противников. Несколько капсул, которыми он выстрелил, разорвало от соприкосновения с поверхностью. Там, куда попала кислота, кожа хуллу начала пузыриться, однако не прошло и минуты, как от химических ожогов не осталось и следа.   
  
Ловкие, хитрые твари начали кружить вокруг Оператора, и одна из них постоянно норовила зайти ему за спину. Нэула выругался и прицельно ударил хвостом, выбрасывая убойную дозу яда. На какое-то время это остановило тварь – маленький хуллу повалился на бок и задёргался в частых спазмах. Зато второй хуллу теперь был начеку и не позволял Оператору достать себя с помощью жала.   
  
Нэула сконцентрировался и с максимальной скоростью, которую можно было развить в этом ограниченном пространстве, атаковал вторую тварь. Хуллу извернулся, и получилось лишь скользнуть когтями по его бедру.   
  
– Нэула! – внезапно заорало в наушнике так, что Оператор чуть Богу душу не отдал.   
  
– Там сейчас всё взорвётся к чертям, ты меня слышишь?! Ищейки взломали их систему, но программу ликвидации не остановить! У тебя четыре минуты! Четыре, слышишь меня! Уходи! Быстро!   
  
– Я не могу, мутация вот-вот завершится.   
  
Нэула заметил, что хуллу, который корчился от яда, приподнялся на руках и пополз в сторону выхода. А второй хуллу раздобыл себе гигантский кнут и со всей силы замахнулся в его сторону. Удар пришёлся чуть ниже колен и сбил Оператора с ног.   
  
– ...три минуты! Нэула… скажи мне, что ты свалил оттуда! – голос Варио из-за помех то затихал, то прерывался. – Пожалуйста, сукин ты сын! Пожалуйста, вернись живым!   
  
Второй удар пришёлся по рукам, и Нэула, рубанув когтями, отсёк конец хлыста. Действовать нужно было немедленно. Но хуллу, сорвавшийся с места, будто ракета, снова сбил его с ног, повалил на землю и вцепился в горло. Оператор чувствовал, как броня трещит от давления и его нейронексус шлёт отчаянные сигналы SOS всем системам.   
  
– Две, ублюдок! Не поступай так со мной! – кричал Варио. – Ответь мне, где ты сейчас!   
  
Использовать когти на таком близком расстоянии было не с руки, и Нэула снова ударил хвостом, впрыскивая в противника последний ядовитый резерв. Хуллу дёрнулся и отлип. Оператор побежал к выходу, на ходу отбросив от проёма практически пришедшую в себя вторую тварь.   
  
– Одна! Я тебя ненавижу! Проклятая ты ящерица, богомол ты недобитый, – Координатор уже не кричал. Он шептал, глубоко втягивая воздух, так что это скорее напоминало всхлипы, чем приказы.   
  
Нэула выстрелил, заливая проём, образовавшийся после взрыва биополимерной сеткой.   
  
– Я – Нэула Вало, клянусь своей честью, что в мире и войне, на земле, на море и в небе, всегда и везде я буду служить на благо человечества. Я буду дорожить честью Ксеноса больше, чем собственным существованием. Если потребуется, я готов не пощадить жизни и защищать…   
  
Варио услышал глухой щелчок, и его связь с Оператором оборвалась. Через секунду Ищейки объявили, что «Коршун и Плющ» сравняло с землёй. Никто из мирных жителей, которых военные не успели эвакуировать за время проведения операции, не пострадал.   
  
– Нет… нет… – Варио зажмурился и уткнулся в собственные ладони. – Господи, пожалуйста, нет…   
  
 ****

**Что общего между Ищейками и Мавром?**

****  
После взрыва в «Коршуне и Плюще» Варио подал заявление о переводе из Ведомства Хельсинки в любое другое, пусть хоть в Гренландию или на Чукотку. Там тихо. Будет на зиму впадать в анабиоз, зато никаких хуллу. Говорят, твари предпочитают держаться менее сурового климата – тепло любят.  
  
Однако бюрократы из Ведомства заявили, что финансирование на заявленные отдалённые районы урезано за ненадобностью, и отправили Варио в отпуск. Обязали наблюдаться у штатного психолога и пройти антистрессовую программу при военном госпитале.   
  
Варио никогда не прилагал усилий, чтобы кому-то понравиться, всё получалось само собой, но в случае с Нэулой ему пришлось изрядно постараться. Он целый год безрезультатно ходил вокруг да около своего Оператора, чуть ли не сальсу перед ним отплясывал, из шкуры вон лез, чтобы привлечь к себе хоть немного внимания. Все парни из технического отдела откровенно пускали на Варио слюни, а толстокожему Ксеносу было хоть бы хны.   
  
Сам виноват, вот она – расплата за излишнюю самонадеянность. А ведь всё началось с простого любопытства, с одной-единственной мысли, как «это» было бы с гвардейцем-Ксеносом. Варио кидало в жар от откровенных видений, которые возникали в его воображении, стоило Нэуле оказаться поблизости, все мысли в итоге сводились к одному: жаркому, сумасшедшему траху с участием Оператора во всех позах и до звёздочек перед глазами. Незаметно для себя самого он увяз в своих фантазиях настолько, что секс с обычными парнями перестал доставлять всякое удовольствие.   
  
Оператор оказался неприступной скалой, о которую страстный и темпераментный по своей натуре Варио безуспешно бился с каждым приливом похоти. Он готов был грызть локти от обиды и разочарования всякий раз, когда Нэула давал понять, что ему в «этом смысле» ничего не светит, тем не менее не сдавался в силу своего природного упрямства. Однако, получая очередной явный намёк на тщетность всех прилагаемых им усилий, переживал безответность всё глубже и болезненней.   
  
Варио попался в ловушку собственных извращённых желаний, и теперь все его мысли занимал один лишь Нэула, который, как назло, оказался бронированной крепостью не только снаружи. Когда он уже потерял всякую надежду и перестал рассчитывать на взаимность, чудо всё-таки произошло. Не самые романтичные слова «хрен с тобой, сам напросился», но в тот момент Варио даже дышать боялся, чтобы только Нэула не дай Бог не передумал.   
  
«Нэула… Нэула… Нэула…» – стоило лишь произнести его имя, и сердце начинало биться быстрее. Голос, лицо, каждое движение и особенно дурацкий биосьют, в который был упакован Оператор, рождали в Варио непреодолимое влечение. Он до сих пор кожей ощущал прикосновение прохладной брони Ксеноса: каждое графеновое сочленение, каждую мельчайшую чешуйку на тыльной стороне его рук. Чувствовать на своём теле его смертоносные когти и хвост с жалом на конце, дарящие наслаждение, было сравни балансированию на краю пропасти с осознанием того, что находишься в одном шаге от смерти. Воспоминание о том, как он лежал, распростёртый под Ксеносом, со скованными в жёсткой петле хвоста запястьями, и смотрел на свой член, погружающийся в рот Оператора, было сродни ментальному оргазму.   
  
Варио томился желанием от всего, что напоминало ему о Ксеносе и задыхался от противоречивых эмоций, которые раздирали его на части. Ему никто и никогда не делал так больно. Пережить такое ещё раз – лучше уж умереть. Но и забыть о том, что было, навсегда вырвав Нэулу из своего сердца, все равно что добровольно отказаться от способности любить – любить со всей страстью, на которую оказалось способно не только его тело, но и душа.   
  
Когда «Коршун и Плющ» взлетел на воздух и голос Нэулы пропал из наушника, превратившись в глухое шипение, Варио показалось, что будто это он сам оказался в огненном котле и это его разрывает на мелкие кусочки. Нечем дышать и так больно в груди, что плакать становится совсем не стыдно, а ещё кричать и крушить всё, что попало под руки, чтобы хоть как-то выплеснуть из себя море боли, которое слишком велико для любящего сердца.   
  
Чёртовы хуллу, чёртов «Коршун и плющ»… чёртов Нэула.   
  
Больше он такого просто не выдержит.   
  
Ищейки Иолле и Ротта неловко топтались позади Координатора Варио и как всегда синхронно пытались то теребить его за плечо, то говорить.   
  
– Так и будешь тут сидеть да пить сутки напролёт? – спросил Ротта.   
  
– Нэула – герой. Он всех спас, скажи, Ротта?   
  
– Ага.   
  
– Свалите нафиг уже, а парни? У меня отпуск, – Варио говорил ровным бесцветным голосом, как будто вот-вот слетит с катушек, – первый за три года, между прочим.   
  
– А мы то порно с вашим участием сохранили и иногда пересматриваем, – не в тему заявил Ротта, – это было клёво, правда. До сих пор заводит.   
  
Варио в бешенстве скинул пивные банки со стола и зарычал. Ищейки отскочили и замерли на более безопасном расстоянии.   
  
– Ну, что ты, брат? Он же присягу давал. Ему иначе просто нельзя было, – жалобно протянул Иолле, – скажи, Ротта? Нэула – солдат, лучший из Ксеносов.   
  
– Ага, – закивал Ротта. – Если бы он не додумался дыру от взрыва биопластом в три сетки залить, глядишь, кто-то бы из этих хуллу, как пить дать, удрал. А так даже напалмом жечь не пришлось.   
  
Варио сложил руки на стол, уткнулся в сгиб локтя и затих, игнорируя Ищеек-пустозвонов.   
  
– Варио, – снова затянул свою песню Иолле, – ну что ты за скотина такая бездушная, а? Он же не жрёт ничего. Всё время про тебя спрашивает, скажи Ротта?   
  
– Ага. А его из госпиталя не пускают. Он бы уже давно здесь был.   
  
– Ну, сходи ты к нему, проведай. Окочурится же с голодухи, – нудел Иолле.   
  
– Да ладно тебе, чего утрируешь-то, – встрял Ротта, – там медбрат один, ничего так, симпотный. Он его чуть не с ложки кормит.   
  
– Это который с такими клёвыми татухами, да? – уточнил Иолле.   
  
– Ага. У него ещё бицухи такие крутые. Здоровый как чёрт. Наш Варио по сравнению с ним дюймовочка.   
  
– Я вообще-то здесь! – возмутился Варио. – Какой там медбрат ещё?!   
  
– Позвони и сам спроси, мы тебе не нанимались, алкоголик несчастный, – хором ответили Ищейки.   
  
Брови Варио гневно сошлись на переносице, он длинно выругался, а затем всё-таки взял рацию, откинул волосы с лица, так, как будто собирался включить визуал, и соединился со своим Оператором:   
  
– Нэула?   
  
– Варио? Это… ты?   
  
– Кто сейчас рядом с тобой?   
  
– М-медбрат, а что?   
  
– Ах ты, богомол похотливый!   
  
– Варио, ты что?! Я же…   
  
– Если Ксенос поматросил – это значит, сразу бросил, так да?!   
  
– Варио, нет! Я… подожди, не отключайся! Я так… так рад, что ты позвонил… Я…   
  
– Ящерица ты бессердечная!   
  
– Я… вовсе нет… Варио, послушай… я…   
  
– … как ты там?   
  
– Теперь… теперь гораздо лучше. Ты приедешь?   
  
– Не знаю. У меня дел вагон и маленькая тележка.   
  
– Ты же в отпуске?   
  
– Ладно. Приеду.   
  
– Варио, я… я соскучился.   
  
– Ах ты ж… кобелина! И кто б только подумать мог, а?!   
  
– Да подожди ты!   
  
– Будешь знать, как мне нервы трепать!   
  
– Я… прости, Варио… ну, не сердись, ну что мне сделать, чтоб ты меня простил?   
  
– Что сделать? Снять штаны и бегать!   
  
– ?!   
  
«Теперь помирятся, – подумали Ищейки и свалили по-тихому. – Мавр сделал своё дело, мавр может уходить». Потому что смотреть на этих двоих гораздо интересней, чем слушать.   
  
– Скажи, Ротта?   
  
– Да по-любому.   
  
  


Конец.


End file.
